mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweetie Drops/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Berryshine along with other ponies walking around Ponyville S1E01.png|You can see her with Golden Harvest in the distance (look to the right of Cherry Berry). Twilight Sparkle arrives in Ponyville S1E01.png Big McIntosh, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, and Shoeshine watch chariot land S1E01.png Popular background ponies S01E01.png|Sweetie Drops with Amethyst Star, Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings (by the eyes), Daisy, and Sea Swirl. Pinkie Pie surprise! S01E01.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png Pinkie Pie loves guessing games S01E01.png Pinkie Pie she's goood S01E01.png Pinkie Pie screams S01E01.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png|Right of Shoeshine Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png|A zoomed-out version of the photo to the right The ponies are waiting for Princess Celestia to appear S1E01.png|Already with Lyra Heartstrings... Popular background ponies 6 S01E01.png|Minuette, Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, Daisy, Berryshine, Lemon Hearts, and Rainbowshine. Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png Friendship is Magic, part 2 Twilight get big hug S1E2.png|That is so cute. Fluttershy looking at twilight S01E02.png Rainbow Dash sad S1E2.png|Is Twilight going back to Canterlot? Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S1E02.png|Hello Princess. The Ticket Master Everypony in line S1E3.png Rainbow Dash flying with Wonderbolts S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Twilight and Spike at a café S1E03.png|Sweetie Drops in a cafe. Twilight Sparkle frustrated S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle bright patch amongst the rain S1E3.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png|Everypony is stalking Twilight. Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Sweetie Drops surprising Twilight S1E03.png Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Sweetie Drops asking for the ticket S1E03.png Twilight Sparkle beginning to teleport S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike have disappeared S1E03.png Applebuck Season Sweetie Drops running from the bunnies S1E04.png|Running from the cattle stampede. Applejack saves the day S1E04.png Twilight tries to give a speech S1E04.png|Hey look! I can see two of her! Any more interruptions S1E04.png Ponies watch Pinkie S1E4.png|Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest, Shoeshine, Cherry Berry, and Berryshine watch Pinkie Pie. Mayor Mare "must do something to thank Applejack" S1E04.png|Why's Pinkie in her back? Party for Applejack S1E04.png|Talking with Twinkleshine on the bridge to the right. Applejack dragging her trophy S1E04.png|Watching with Lyra Heartstrings a tired Applejack carry back her trophy. Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png|I found Derpy. Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png Drooling victims2 S01E04.png Sweetie Drops grabs a "baked bad" S1E04.png|Getting a "baked bad." Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest and Shoeshine run from the bunny stampede S1E04.png Griffon the Brush Off Granny Smith cartoon pose S1E05.png Rainbow Dash tells her about the pranks S1E05.png Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda about the pranks S1E05.png Pinkie Pie "I should have known" S1E05.png Pinkie Pie close to Spike S1E05.png Rainbow Dash confronts Gilda S1E05.png Rainbow Dash is sad S1E05.png Boast Busters Snips and Snails Amazed S01E06.png Twilight who me S1E6.png Twilight run of the S1E6.png Twilight hear laundry S1E6.png Twilight zooms past Lyra S1E6.png|Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings watch as Twilight's laundry "calls to her." Several ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png|Sweetie Drops with Minuette (Orange Swirl and Lyra Heartstrings outside). Dragonshy Sweetie Drops and Lyra hanging out by the bridge S1E07.png|Sweetie Drops with Golden Harvest. Fluttershy "this is an emergency" S1E7.png Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Look Before You Sleep Sweetie Drops and Derpy clearing branches S01E08.png Bridle Gossip Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png|Sweetie Drops clones in establishing shot. Swarm of the Century Sweetie Drops watering flowers S1E10.png|Sweetie Drops watering the plants. Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops looking at a parasprite S01E10.png|Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings observing a "cute" parasprite. Sweetie Drops looks holds a parasprite in her hoof S1E10.png|Awww... how cuuuute! Lyra Heartstrings crying S1E10.png|*Gasp!* "They ate my friend's pie!" Winter Wrap Up Twilight is eager S1E11.png|I wanna see, I wanna see!! Ponies listening to Mayor Mare S1E11.png|What's Sweetie Drops doing in the weather team? Twilight jumping above the other ponies S1E11.png The plant team S1E11.png|Joining the rest of the Plant Team. Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png All three teams singing S1E11.png Twilight spring is here S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Spike planting seeds after sunset S1E11.png|Working hard after sunset. Call of the Cutie Lucky Clover walking past the screen S1E12.png The apple stall S1E12.png|In the background with Golden Harvest. Apple Bloom dumps apples in Sweetie Drops's bag S01E12.png|Sweetie Drops, standing while Apple Bloom puts apples into her bag. Apple Bloom fills Sweetie Drops's bags with apples S1E12.png|Sweetie Drops after Apple Bloom places apples in her bag and tries to make her pay for them. Applejack covers Apple Bloom's mouth S1E12.png|Me come back you wish! Sweetie Drops angry S01E12.png|I'm not pleased. Sweetie Drops carrying apples S1E12.png|Sweetie Drops finds the buckets of apples a tad too heavy. Sweetie Drops thinks that's enough apples S01E12.png|Well than, I guess I'll be on my way. Apple Bloom hiding behind Ruby Pinch S1E12.png|Having fun at Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera. Fall Weather Friends Berryshine, Cherry Berry, and Sweetie Drops looking at Rainbow Dash's flying hay bale S1E13.png Applejack gets carried away S1E13.png Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png Crowd cheering S1E13.png Rainbow Dash flying during the tug of war S1E13.png Applejack in the air S01E13.png Applejack I said- S01E13.png Applejack uh oh... S01E13.png Every pony watches Pinkie Pie float away S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png|Sweetie Drops is ready for some racing. Berryshine and Shoeshine get ready for the race S1E13.png Good-natured laughter S1E13.png Applejack tying up Rainbow S1E13.png Applejack gets confident S1E13.png Right before the bell rings S1E13.png And they're off S1E13.png Rainbow Dash changing signs S1E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png Super Applejack! S01E13.png Twilight wins fifth place S1E13.png Twilight in 5th S1E13.png|Twilight looks proud of herself. Celestia appears S1E13.png Suited For Success Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png Rarity's designs unveiling S1E14.png Twilight stepping out S1E14.png Sweetie Drops, Lyra and Cloud Kicker observe the hideous dresses S1E14.png Ponies looking all shocked at Raritys redesigned dresses.png|Sweetie Drops, among other ponies, is shocked at the walking abominations! Five main ponies showing off their outfits S1E14.png The Show Stoppers Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png Green Isn't Your Color Sweetie Drops and Berryshine enter Rarity's boutique S1E20.png Sweetie Drops "And you are?" S1E20.png|"And you are?" Over a Barrel Sweetie Drops wearing a cowboy hat S1E21.png|Sweetie Drops with a hat. Sweetie Drops and another pony look up at the clock tower S1E21.png|Hat Sweetie Drops looking up. A Bird in the Hoof Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png Ponies leaving S01E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Audience watching fillies performing S1E23.png|Attending a school performance in Rarity's flashback. The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png|Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops in the audience together. Twilight Sparkle's flashback of Canterlot S1E23.png |In the bottom left corner, Sweetie Drops is looking around. Filly Twilight and Lyra Heartstrings clone S1E23.png Filly Twilight in the crowd smiling S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png|Attending the Summer Sun Celebration in Twilight's flashback. CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png Owl's Well That Ends Well Ponies stargazing S1E24.png Spike and Twilight walking up the hill S1E24.png Rainbow Dash wishes that she had an assistant S1E24.png Crowd watching the meteor shower S01E24.png Ponies watching the rest of the meteor shower S1E24.png |index}}